


Pushing the Limits

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipples, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Pushing the Limits

While he was still in the air on the way back from the case, Aaron pulled out his phone and called you. After the hell that had been the past few days all he wanted was to hear your voice - that voice that elicited infinite feelings within him. With you he was comfortable and yet always ready for a new experience. With you he was protective and yet boundary pushing. With you he was able to be everything all at once.

“I need you,” he whispered.

When he got home, you’d be there, ready and waiting.

——

After touching down, he’d sent you a quick text message to say he’d be home soon, leaving you to think about the plethora of ways he’d tease you when he walked in the door. His favorite outfit of yours was a navy blue negligee so you slipped into it and sat by the front door, back against the wall, legs spread ever so slightly.

The case had nearly killed him. Not physically. Physically he was fine. Not even a scratch. Mentally however, there was only so much a man could handle. He’d gone toe-to-toe with a former cop turned child killer. How many times was someone supposed to stare the devil in the face and maintain what made them human?

As you shimmied back and forth, impatient, the door cracked open and he stepped inside, so worn and eyes heavy from the week’s events. Once he locked the door he turned around and saw you. Instantly, whatever he was thinking washed away. He spoke softly, barely above a whisper as he extended his hand. “Come here.”

“I’m here, Aaron. Whatever you need.”

“I need to forget. I need to push your limits.”

“Then I’ll happily let you,” you replied, arousal pooling between your legs at the heaviness and desperate nature of his words.

Gone was the hesitancy with which he’d entered the door. His hands grasped the tops of your thighs, lifting you up off of the floor and into his arms as he barreled toward the bedroom.

The slamming of the door behind you jarred your already jittery mind, but the intensity of his gaze as you fell onto the bed soothed you instantly. When he turned around to grab whatever it was that he wanted, you rubbed your legs together, building up the friction between your legs that he would release. “I have something new for us. If you’re okay with that…”

In his hands were two clamps with a chain attaching them together. “Do you like the look of this?”

Since you couldn’t see your own eyes, you couldn’t be positive, but something told you that your pupils had blown. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” His thumb dipped into your mouth and pulled it out, dragging it down your chin and leaving a trail in its wake. Without breaking his gaze, he slipped his hands delicately over your shoulders to slide the straps down, exposing your already tender breasts for his view. “What do we say when Sir does something you like?” He asked, opening one of the cool metal clamps and hovering for a moment above your nipple.

“Thank you, Sir,” you breathed, inhaling sharply at the intensity of the clamp. He applied the second one and tugged gently on the chain between them, bringing your nipples to hardened peaks in under a minute. “Oh, hell. Thank you, Sir.”

“Lean back,” he demanded, tugging again on the chain before he dipped two fingers into my sex. “Already so wet. Why is that?”

“P-please don’t make me say it,” you begged.

“I believe I asked you a question.”

The storm brewing in his eyes flooded my sex with a need I so rarely felt. The desire to be taken fully and completely. The desire to ensure that he was getting exactly what he needed, knowing that if he did I would have what I needed in return. “I’m already wet because I like pain. Because I’m filthy.”

His tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as he massaged one of your folds with the tip of his index finger. “That you are.”

“Can you handle more?”

You swallowed hard. There were so many possibilities loaded in those few words. “For you, Sir? Yes.”

“Good girl,” he repeated. “Be sure to use your safe word if you are at all uncomfortable.”

The reminder was both comforting and romantic, his mind always on your safety and experience while seeking his own comforts, and mesmerizing. Your safe word was understood, so the reminder meant he was going to be pushing the threshold of your pain and your emotions - frightening and exhilarating. “Always, Sir.”

His fingers sat at your entrance for a moment longer before he slipped them inside and ripped the bottom half of the negligee off without a care for the material. The roughness of both movements made you gasp, a whimper following quickly after. “Stand up.” He grabbed your arm and yanked you up off the bed. Had you had time to think you might have been embarrassed at the arousal that was running down your legs, but you weren’t.

Aaron turned you around and grasped your hips in his hands, his fingers digging into your flesh in a way that would no doubt leave bruises in the morning. “You know I love you, right?” He whispered against your ear. The softness of his voice so betrayed the desperation in each fiber of his body.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Good, because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.”

You wanted to say something, but it all got caught in your throat as he bent you over the dresser, the chain hanging heavily from hardened peaks. Slow and steady had gone out the window when he’d stepped inside earlier this evening, his shaft stretching and filling you fully and completely. 

You groaned at the feel of him flooding you, your pussy molding to him like he was made for you and you for him. “Fuck. Harder.”

“Manners, my little slut,” he said firmly, thrusting upward into your heat as he yanked down on the chain between your breasts. “How do good girls ask for what they want?”

“Please, Sir. I want you to take me hard.”

For a moment, you could sense his hesitancy. He didn’t want to truly hurt you and after the day he had he was unsure of how he’d react if let loose. But you wanted to be pushed, he needed to push you and if you used your safe word, you knew that he would stop in an instant. “It’s okay, Sir. I promise.”

Slipping his fingers around the back of your neck and into your hair, he pushed your head down onto the dresser and allowed your breasts to hang heavily. It hurt, but it was the most delicious kind of pain. Using his knees, he spread your legs apart and pushed inside you, roughly fucking you against the cool wood of the dresser at an unrelenting pace. Each thrust stung, but you wanted more and pushed back onto him.

Immediately, he stilled. “Good girl. Fuck me.”

Nothing could infiltrate your mind but the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. He felt so good, the fullness and closeness something you missed after a week without him, but your nipples were sore and each shake of the chain shocked your nerves. 

As you slowed down, unable to keep the pace any longer. he stilled you and dug his nails into your lower back with one hand while wrapping the other around your throat to bring you flush against him. “Please Sir, can I come?”

He was too far gone to deny you tonight. He didn’t have the strength himself. “Yes. Come with me.” His cock drove up into you and you pulled on the chain yourself, crying out as you screamed his name. Your legs started to shake, but he held you up as he released himself inside you. “Fuuuuuck, you’re so sexy.”

Your breaths came in quick and shallow gasps as you came down from the high. Despite how rough he’d been, his voice was soft and comforting as he slid his hands over the tender flesh of your breasts. “When I remove these, you’re going to feel…everything. Remember what we say?” He asked, the tone of his voice laced with a smirk.

Carefully, he pushed the ends of the clamps together and pulled them away, flooding your nipples with sensation one again. The blood came rushing back and with it a pain so pointed it made your body quiver. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Sir. Ow! Fuck!” The words continued to spill from your mouth, pleasure-spun, agonizing and unrelenting until you were like jelly in his arms.

Lifting you up, he placed you on the bed and came to rest at your side before pulling your lips to his, still frantic breaths escaping between desperate kisses. No words were necessary for you to know how much he appreciated and loved you. Neither of you could form the necessary words, thoughts still clouded by sex and pain. 

As he pulled you close, free of the blankets that would set your nerves aflame, you reached back and slipped your hand into his hair, molding yourself into him to let him know that no matter where, when or in what way, you would be there.


End file.
